Moonlight Sonata
by just-a-noob
Summary: A story inspired by my favorite piece of classical music. Set in two points of view. Please comment and critique.


**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto or it's characters. Unless by some twist of fate I win the lotto.**

The Boy:

The rain fell in harsh droplets, both scorching and freezing all it touched. A lone student walked outside after a day of school, out into the purple hue and fog. Realizing that he couldn't make it home in this weather, he turned and entered the dark building again. Sighing more for his weary self than his predicament, he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Hours later he woke with a start, finding himself lying cold and stiff in the hallway. With a sleep clouded mind he realized that he was still rained in for the night. Searching for a place to rest his ever tired head, he wandered toward the library. Inside the halls, he began to hear the echo of music, drifting hauntingly through the empty space. He had believed himself alone, but it was not to be. He quickened his pace towards the creator of the noise which still reverberated in the hall.

He followed the notes upstairs and around corners, until he found himself standing before the main music room. Inside he could see the silhouette of a girl against the now violent lightening flashes. Even above the clamor he could hear her calm melody, though it did nothing to quell his growing thoughts. _Who was this girl? Was she a student? How could she play with such emotion? _Finally close to the source, he began to remember the tune, one which he'd heard before. He waited there outside the doorway until the piece was finishing, and the final note hung fresh in the air.

He opened the door and stepped, seeing the figure leap up at his intrusion. Against the strobe effects of the storm, he saw her turn and flee, dashing panicked out of the room through an exit to the left. Stumbling forward, he bounded after her, only to glimpse her running down the school's main stairs. He put a hand on the railing and vaulted over, landing hard but still running. The mystery girl had reached the front doors, where she pushed through and burst into the outside. He halted at the doorway only seconds behind her and watched her saturated figure flee into the rain. He stayed there panting even after she had vanished, struggling to remember any scraps of her appearance. All he could remember was a flash of ivory skin, and a wisp of deep-indigo locks. He knew she went to his school, though that was little consolation. There was no one he had seen that fit that appearance. He settled down for a long and restless night.

The Girl:

She kept running forward, until the comforting lights of her house shone upon her. Only then she fell to her knees and cried, sobbing because someone had been listening to her play. She had always felt it was her own secret, the one thing only she knew about herself. No one else before had heard her practice, because she played only when she was alone. Her family couldn't stand music, saying it was useless and arbitrary. The fear was always with her. _What if someone hears my music? _She couldn't live without playing. Now though, a boy had entered her world and stepped inside. If he had understood who she was, he could tell the teachers and have her parents told.

Gasping and panting she remained huddled up, until the lights on the street all went dim. Pushing all thoughts of the boy from her head, she slept in the storm. Only the last hues of the sunrise managed to stir her from her slumber.

The next morning she stretched her stiff limbs and entered her house. She had no school, and her family had gone to work already. After changing into day clothes, she grabbed some money from her room, and headed out into the refreshed world towards the music store. She was a regular customer, and was always searching for new tunes, ones that were unheard of and yet still pleasingly melodic. Hopefully the shop would be empty, and she could test some of the pieces on the piano there. The owner never seemed to mind, and rather liked the soothing songs she played. He was growing older in life, and would soon fade out of life. Day after day he remained in his shop, sharing music with the few who ventured inside.

The Boy:

He had barely slept; barely seemed to breathe since he had returned home. Everything seemed to remind him of the girl, and his senses were alert to find her, though he doubted he would ever see her again. The rustling of leaves outside his window; the "drip drip drip" of rain still trying to reach the ground; all the motion of the world seemed to call him outside. So he put one foot out the door, and then the other, making his way to the shop he new sold music. He hadn't been there in years, the only time being when he had first moved here. He shook his head openly to rid himself of the cobwebs of sleep, settling on finding the name of the piece still repeating through his head. Speeding his pace, he traced his memory for the location of the store. Finally reaching it he turned the worn brass handle and stepped inside.

The Girl:

After greeting the owner, she stepped over to the racks of books and started flipping through the pages. Finding a selection she recognized, she scuttled to the piano, sitting down nimble on the shaky wooden seat. Breathing deeply to calm her quivering hands, she reminded herself that it was okay to play here. The boy from the other night was not here to rat her out, or tell anyone of her activities.

Exhaling through her mouth, she placed her fingers and pressed, feeling her way through the notes on the page, until a melody she could remember sounded throughout the room. The man behind the counter nodded along with the beat, knowing that she was putting her own touch on the piece, inputting previous moments into the song, so that it changed slightly each time she played. The sounds flowing from her hands were growing louder and stronger, until… with a soft click the door was opened. It was soft, but still filled the quiet space. With a swift jerk of the head she turned to face the intruder, and realized with some shock that it was the boy from yesterday. Leaping up and knocking the bench over in her haste, she pushed past him out the door before he had time to react. All he saw as she ran by was a stray lock of indigo hair. Shocked he looked back into where she had came from, and turned back to where she was running away to… but realized he had lost her again. Cursing himself silently he turned to the owner and asked "Who was that girl?" The owner was still quiet confused, but wrote down her name for him.

The Girl:

She stood there waiting for an eternity, waiting to see if he had followed her. She had ducked into a side street as soon as she could, and was surprised that he hadn't come chasing after her. Letting out a sigh, she slumped down against the cement wall next to her and decided to go home. The recent incidents left her tired and confused, as well as shocked to see the boy again. Picking herself up off the ground, she inched her way around the corner, still cautious in case the boy was around.

She lay in bed tired for the afternoon, and for the next day, content in staring at the backs of her eyelids. The sheets around her felt of satin and were as warm as a beam of sunlight, but she still couldn't sleep. Monday came to provide more troubles.

The Boy:

He came to school early today, and stayed as a lookout for anyone he knew. He needed to find the girl as she came to school today, so that he could meet and greet her. The more thoughts of her filled his head, the more he wanted her to arrive. Feeling rain fall, he settled on waiting inside.

The Girl:

She too had come to school early, but only because she couldn't sleep. She eased out of bed and slipped into a uniform, gathered her belongings, and stepped out into the fresh morning.

Arriving before anyone else, she allowed herself into the main music hall, and seated herself at the piano. Positioning her fingers on the keys, she relaxed and started to play, slowly at first, allowing the music to set its own tempo for her to follow. Escalating on phrases, and then easing back down to a lighter tone, she felt her mind calm and relax. Oh, how tired she was…

The Boy:

Even just stepping inside, his alert ears caught the first faint notes she played. Eyes snapping open, he broke out into a run through the dark hallways. Stumbling only once, he bounded up the stairs and around corners, until his feet brought him to the same room. This time he pushed the doors open quickly, and again saw the figure jump up. She Ran again towards the right, and he followed just steps behind. She was fast, he noticed, but seemed to be groggy. Her steps seemed shaky, and her legs looked as though they would give out. Realizing she was getting faster, he pushed himself forward faster, until the hallways ended and the stairs began. He knew something was wrong the moment she stopped following through with her steps. He watched her ankle twist and fall forwards, knowing she would be hurt if she continued her decent. Jumping towards her, he grabbed her wrist as she plummeted, helping her stabilize herself on the stairs below him.

The Girl:

She had been surprised for the third time in almost as many days, and her mind was barely able to comprehend the situation. She felt her legs moving forward on their own, dashing down the hallway as fast as they could. It was as though she was in a movie, the halls and doorways sliding by her as she went. It was only on the stairs that she realized that she had been moving, when her ankle gave way beneath her, and her body was drawn downwards with a sickening lurch. Her body relaxed before the impact, but only because her consciousness had deserted her for the haven of sleep. The last thing she felt before slipping away completely was a desperate shout and a sharp tug on her wrist.

The Boy:

He wasn't sure how long they had remained that way; his arms pulled taught between the railing and her. She appeared to have fainted and was lying limply across the stairs. All he could do was stare as her shoulders shuddered, and her pale eyes struggled open. She was complacent with the fact he was grabbing her wrist, and seemed too exhausted to pull away. _Had their encounters done this to her?_

He watched her eyes flicker open, and color dusted her pale face. Her head was on his lap, and he was running his fingers through her silky hair. It was a gentle and compassionate gesture, and it calmed them both as she slowly woke up. Once she was fully awake, he helped her get to her feet. And she clung unsteadily to his arm.

The Girl:

Her entire body was aching, and she just wanted to close her eyes. It was so quiet in the school with just him, and he didn't seem nearly as threatening as she thought. Instead of trying to catch her and punish her, he watched over her and let her sleep. He was her guardian, her knight, her prince, and he made her feel so safe.

Once she was firmly on her feet, she looked over at him, and noticed that he was thinking to himself. He turned to her, and stammered out his question. Stepping nearer to him, she took his hand. Together they walked to the music room, and he listened as she played the entire piece. Their feelings both seemed to connect, and as the last notes were still fading, their thoughts were as one. They were back where they had started, this time ending their moonlight sonata.

**Hi anyone who actually read this! This is my first piece, and I would love some feedback(even flames are appreciated)**. **Also, if anyone has a better ending, please tell me, 'cause I don't like this one.**


End file.
